runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rivantaean Deathguard
The Rivantaean Deathguard is a group of elite super commandos led by Morag Lithosa. It consists of several divisions and subdivisions, with numerical estimates of the combat force numbering from 200 to 4,000. Its headquarters is located in Litfadari Castle, a city/fortress on the Northern Coast. Rivantaean Army The Rivantaean Army is the main land combat force of the Deathguard. It consists of: *4 companies of regular infantry (heavy melee fighters) *4 companies of grenadiers (heavy ranged fighters) *1 company of battle mages (heavy magic fighters) *2 companies of special forces units (medium melee, magic, and ranged fighters) *3 companies of scout / recon soldiers (light melee, medium ranged fighters) *2 squads of cannoneers (dwarf multicannon operators) *3 squads of security personnel (light ranged and magic, medium melee fighters) *Sunset Squad Zero (heavy melee, magic, and ranged fighters; very heavy magic and melee fighters) Sunset Squad Zero Sunset Squad Zero is the small group of extremely loyal soldiers who answer directly to Morag Lithosa himself. They are a hand-picked and tested fighting force. They are drawn form the top ranks of the special forces and are trained for over four years before joining the Squad. The presence of just one soldier who has made it into this group is enough to make an entire troop of regular infantry panic and retreat. There are three main divisions of Sunset Squad Zero. The Omicron Division is comprised of battle-hardened veterans who are skilled in every form of combat. They all wear black dragonhide armor, regardless of which combat style they choose to use. Known members include, but are not limited to: *Capt. Victor Necronus *Lt. Rodney "Raith" Stinger *Col. Lyrnai Saryn *Capt. Rh'idell Shrikan *Col. Jeffrey "Doombringer" Arlyn *Lt. Ashley Arlyn *Comm. Eric Salvo The Upsilon Division is made up of mostly commanding officers of the army. Although not quite as proficient in combat, they have great tactical and strategic prowess. They always wear red-dyed chainmail body armor, red leather chaps, tassets, and bracers, red capes, and no headgear (except for the occasional eyepatch or mask). All of its members are classified, as they serve as high-ranking commanders for all divisions of the Deathguard. Finally, the Omega Division is the top of the top, the most elite, most feared, and most dangerous unit in the entire Deathguard. It includes High Commanding Strategist Morag Lithosa himself, as well as the very best fighters alive in RuneScape. Not only do they fight on the ground, but also on dragonback and as crew members onboard the Dream Thief. They wear full dragon armor and wield either dragon longswords and square shields OR dragon two-handers OR dragon repeating crossbows and square shields OR strange magical staves with a dragonmetal frames and square shields. The only known member, aside from Morag, is Commander Eric Salvo, who also serves as commander of Omicron Division. Rivantaean Navy The Rivantaean Navy is the main sea combat force of the Deathguard stationed at Litfadari Castle. It consists of: *3 battle fleets (4 battleships, 6 cruisers, 2 frigates, 11 sloops of war) *7 skirmish fleets (1 frigate, 5 destroyers, 6 sloops of war) *2 attack fleets (7 battleships, 2 cruisers, 5 landers) *1 defense fleet (1 battleship, 2 cruisers, 3 frigates, 4 destroyers, 5 sloops of war, 6 picket ships) *Sunset Armada Zero (Dream Thief, 7 battleships, 5 cruisers, 5 frigates, 9 destroyers, 14 sloops of war, 20 picket ships, 22 landers) Rivantaean Air Force The Rivantaean Air Force is the main air combat force of the Deathguard. It consists of: *10 squadrons of air-to-air fighters (Green/Brutal Green Dragons and riders) *7 squadrons of SMG attack fighters (Bronze/Iron/Steel/Mithril Dragons, riders, and mounted rangers) *11 squadrons of LLL attack fighters (Aviansie/Vyrewatches/Wyverns and riders) *3 squadrons of heavy strike fighters (Blue/Red/Black Dragons, riders, mounted rangers, and troop complement) *Numerous ground crews *Sunset Flight Zero (Elvarg/6 Draconic Skyfighters, riders, and mounted rangers) Category:Organisations